


Day Dream

by Masterdudemind



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterdudemind/pseuds/Masterdudemind
Summary: Kara Killgrave finally has the life she's always wanted. The perfect boyfriend, perfect job, perfect everything. But why does it feel so familiar?
Kudos: 9





	Day Dream

_Day dream_

“Hello?”

Kara walked down a metal hallway, barely able to make out her surroundings. It was if she was followed by a crimson spotlight, illuminating only the immediate area around her.

The voice came from everywhere at once

_Don’twakeupdon’twakeupdon’twakeup_

There was a palpable level of fear and desperation in the voice.

_Don’twakeupdon’twakeupdon’twakeup_

Kara’s head shot from side to side, trying to find the speaker. She swore she could see them, as if they were just out of the corner of her vision, just one step removed.

_Don’twakeupdon’twakeupdon’twakeup_

“Hello?” Kara shouted, and realized how alike their voices sounded. She realized that the voice was getting to her, making her just as afraid as the source.

_Don’twakeupdon’twakeupdon’twakeup_

“Where am I?”

_Don’twakeupdon’twakeupdon’twakeup_

Before Kara could say anything, she felt an odd, pressure, and…

$$$

Kara Killgrave, daughter of the infamous Purple Man, and one time member of Alpha Flight called Purple Girl or Persuasion, groaned as her cat walked across her sore breasts.

“Damn it, Logan,” Kara groaned. She swatted her tabby at aside, “my tits are already aching. Did you really have to wake me that way?”

Logan simply meowed in response.

“Fine, I’m up, I’m up,” Kara sighed. She threw the sheets off and stood up, stretching.

After feeding her demanding cat, Kara began her morning routine. She brushed, flossed, and when she was about to step into the shower, Kara was struck by the strongest stomach cramp she had ever felt.

“Damn it!” Kara took a moment to catch herself, before the pain passed, “stupid period. My birth control is suppose to tell you that I don’t want cramps either!”

Kara turned on the shower, as hot as she could stand it, and let the heat flow over her body. She stood there for a moment, enjoying the sensation, the heat coursing over her clit, her nipples and how her body seemed to spring to life.

Still feeling an echo of the cramp that had struck her, Kara reached up to the spray nozzle and lifted it from the holder. She switched it from stream to massage, warm shots of hot water spitting out of the nozzle, and ran it across her pussy.

“Oh yeah, I need this,” Kara sighed. One hand focused the nozzle on her pussy, the pounding hot water bringing her clit to life, as Kara’s other hand massaged her nipple.

“Yes, oh yes, yes!” Kara thought about her boyfriend, as she worked both sensitive bits of flesh. With the memories of her best boy toy yet fucking her at the forefront, his stiff cock pounding her ass, as she pinched her purple nipple between her fingers while her cunt was being blasted, Kara was actually surprised how long it took her to cum.

Kara slowly slid down in her shower after the first climax, and stayed there for the next three. By the time she was done the tub was half filled, and smelled pleasantly of her pussy and strawberry shampoo.

“This is perfect,” Kara sighed, still feeling a warm glow, “completely perfect.”

$$$

Once she was dressed, Kara checked her phone and issued a silent prayer that she wasn’t running late.

But as it happened, an alert popped up, reminding her that she had a doctor’s appointment in an hour.

“Can’t believe I forgot,” Kara breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn’t running late at all, and actually had time to get an espresso at the shop down the corner.

All the same, Kara rushed out of her apartment, purse in hand.

As she stepped out on the busy street, she took a moment to savor how no one gave her purple skin a second glance. None of her neighbors gave her side eye, no double takes, nothing. The city of New York thought nothing of her at first sight, and Kara couldn’t have been more happy.

It had taken Kara a long time to get comfortable in her purple skin. And at one time, it seemed as if the world itself would never be comfortable with it.

But that was some time ago. The world seemed to have come around, though Kara could hardly remember when it happened. But she enjoyed the acceptance all the same.

Stepping into the small, independent café, Kara smiled when she saw Steve, her favorite barista, standing behind the counter. 

“I got ya!” he shouted.

In less than three minutes, Kara was out of there, coffee in hand, and on track to be right on time at the doctor’s. She placed the cup to her lips, and tasted the best coffee she had ever had in living memory.

That was when the cramp struck.

“God damn it!” Kara clutched her stomach, and barely avoided spilling her coffee. The pain was sharp and deep.

But despite the fact that she was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, surrounded by hundreds of New Yorks going about their business, they paid her no mind. Foot traffic perfectly flowed around her, never stopping, never even threatening contact.

“New York,” Kara grumbled.

The pain passed quickly enough, and Kara continued making her way through the bustling city. Luck was on her side, and she made it to the doctor’s office, with minutes to spare.

“Miss Killgrave!” the Receptionist smiled as Kara walked through the door, “today’s your lucky day! The appointment before yours cancelled. You can go right in.”

Before Kara knew it, she was dressed in a white gown, her well sculpted ass hanging out the back, and sitting on an examination table as she spoke with her physician, a one Dr. Jeanne Masters.

Dr. Masters had been Kara’s physician for years now, but Kara still had trouble getting over how young she looked. A child prodigy who finished MIT at age 14, she still didn’t look old enough to buy beer, even after all this time as Kara’s doctor.

With raven hair and a piecing gaze, Dr. Masters carried herself with a seriousness of doctors twice her age and experience. And as far as Kara could remember, Dr. Masters was never wrong.

“Tell me, how have you been since your last appointment?” Dr. Masters asked.

“Somewhat better, until today,” Kara said, “I’ve been having these bad cramps. I think I’m on my period, but I’ve never had cramps this bad.”

“Must be something wrong with the program,” Dr. Masters said, off hand.

“My birth control program? Yeah, you better believe something is off,” Kara said.

“Have you noticed any other symptoms?” Dr. Masters said.

“Well, just between us ladies? My body is a lot more sensitive lately,” Kara blushed, “I had a fun time in the tub this morning.”

“A hormone change can bring that on,” Dr. Masters replied, “what about past issues? You experienced hot flashes, I believe?”

“Yeah, and soreness,” Kara replied, “I mean, it would be the middle of winter, and I’d swear someone placed me inside an oven! Other times, my legs would be so sore. Like I ran a marathon, even if I just binge Netflix!”

“Have you felt these issues lately?”

“No, luckily,” Kara replied.

“Good, then the program is working correctly.” Dr. Masters said.

“Agree to disagree, doc,” Kara replied, “any suggestions?”

“I’ll look at your blood work,” Dr. Masters said, “but until then, I have an unorthodox suggestion. Sex.”

Kara did a double take, “Sex?”

“Sex,” Dr. Masters said, “pregnant women have said that sex helped them deliver their children. Sex can release certain hormones, and assist the body in natural relaxation.”

“So I have a doctor’s prescription to get laid?” Kara chuckled.

“I cannot write something like that officially,” Dr. Masters said, her young face still serious, “but yes.”

“I will take that under advisement,” Kara couldn’t keep from giggling, “I mean, I’m not pregnant, but still.”

“If there’s nothing else, you can go,” Dr. Masters said, “I’ll call you about the blood work.” 

Kara dressed quickly. Though she wasn’t late, having informed her office that she had a doctor’s appointment early in the morning weeks ago, she also didn’t want to miss any more time at work than she absolutely had to.

So instead of waiting for the subway, she ordered an Uber. The driver was there in minutes.

“Where to?” he asked, as Kara got in the back seat.

Kara produced her business card, and handed it to him.

“There’s the address,” Kara said with a cocky smile. She loved the fact that she had business cards with her work address on them. It was a geeky thing, but handing those out, even to an Uber driver, made her feel right a real professional.

“Seat belts, please?” he said, “I happen to know a short cut, we’ll be there in no time.”

“Thanks,” Kara said. Then, suddenly, her eyes felt heavy, “Damn it, caffeine crash already. It okay if I take a quick nap back here?”

“Sure thing, we should be there in about twenty.”

“Perfect,” Kara sighed, as she nodded off.

$$$

The room Kara finds herself in is bathed in a bright angry red. She’s naked, arms over her breasts to protect her modesty, and beyond terrified. She can’t remember how she got here, what day it’s supposed to be.

She’s cognitive enough to know what she’s been drugged, that she’s alone and in the most danger she’s ever been in. And considering her time in Alpha Flight, that was saying something.

“Hey!” Kara activated her powers, her ability to control minds with just a word, “let me out! Let me out and give me back my clothes now!”

Nothing happened, and unfortunately, Kara wasn’t too surprised. But fear won out over reason.

“Let me out!” Kara screamed, “you perverts! I know you’re watching!”

Over several hours, Kara screamed herself hoarse, before she collapsed into a corner, and slid to the ground.

She fell asleep sobbing.

When she awoke, there was a bottle of water sitting next to her.

“This is the dumbest thing ever,” Kara thought to herself, as she guzzled the water down.

She expected tom immediately pass out, or at least some dizziness, but several minutes ticked by, and nothing happened.

“I thought the mutie slut might be thirsty,” a voice boomed. Kara couldn’t see a speaker, and just assumed it was behind a wall, “the water was just a start. You’re in for a long day, and you need all the fluids you can get, heh.”

A panel on the far wall opened, and two men, with four arms each, stepped inside. They were completely naked, and one had two thick cocks.

“Oh, what the hell is this?” Kara said, in utter disbelief. She channeled her power, “stop!”

The two men ignored her, and inched closer.

“This? This is revenge for all the shit your father has put us through.”

Kara felt her blood run cold. Her father, the infamous Purple Man, had left a trail of victims behind him by the hundreds, possibly thoughts. He was a vicious monster, capable of unimaginable brutality. It didn’t surprise her at all, that his victims wanted some form of revenge in the worst way.

“I’m not like him!” Kara shouted, as she punched the first man. One blow was all it took for her to determine that these weren’t really men, but Life Model Decoys. They were immune to her powers, and any effects of a conscience.

Kara had paid attention when Puck was teaching Beta Flight, but even at her best, she was never that good. Like most people in the hero business, she relied on her powers first and foremost.

Kara struggled, punched and kicked as best she could, but the two dicked LMD were quicker, smarter and faster than she could ever be.

One pair of hands caught her by the wrists. Another pair grabbed her by the ankles, and lifted her up. Kara could see that both cocks were now erect, and bigger, she suspected, than she could comfortably manage.

“This is just starting on the interest,” the voice said, “when we get to the principle, you’ll know.”

“He barely knows me!” Kara begged, “he won’t car-arrgh!”

In one fluid motion, the LMD had grabbed Kara by the hips, and then slammed her down, impaling both holes at once.

“Stop this!” Kara begged, as the LMD held her by her hips, and worked her back and forth like a sock, “please, he won’t care! He’d laugh!”

“If that were true, why did you once call yourself the Purple Girl?” replied the voice, “the sins of the father be visited on the daughter, for her arrogance and his cruelty.” 

“No, ugh! Please, I’m a heroine!” Kara begged, as her pussy was split like the Red Sea, and her once virgin ass had was slammed with a giant log, “I save people!”

“Then save yourself.”

The second LMD came from behind Kara, and grabbed both wrists.

He pulled her backwards, until her back was parallel to the floor. He placed his cock at her lips, and slammed it forward.

The artificial cock traveled farther down Kara’s throat than she thought was even possible.

Kara swung back and forth between the two cocks like the pendulum in a Grandfather Clock.

She wept, great heaving sobs, as the second pair of hands roamed all over her nude body. The LMD raping her mouth seemed to enjoy wiping away her tears.

Kara was aware that as robots, these things could keep raping her forever. And the idea that she was being punished by her father’s victims filled her with doubt and recrimination. They were victims themselves, twisted by her father into doing this. 

Without anyone to hate besides the man she never knew, Kara fell into a deeper despair, until…

“Ma’am?”

$$$

Kara snapped awake, gasping. The dream had help so real, the panic, the violation, the helplessness.

“You okay, ma’am?” her Uber driver asked again.

“Fine, fine,” Kara shook the cobwebs from her head. The dream was already fading, “how long until we’re there?”

“We’re at your law office,” the driver replied, “Murdock and Nelson, right?”

“That’s it!” Kara got out of the car eagerly, “thanks!”

Kara was inside and all but bounded up the stairs.

Since her power had first emerged, Kara often struggled to find a way to make people listen to her without resorting to her powers. It often seemed as if it was an all or nothing thing, and that she struggled to persuade people without actually using her heritage.

In becoming a lawyer, she had found the perfect way to make people listen to her, without resorting to her abilities. There were people who objected, certain that she would use her powers in favor of her client.

But even now, Kara was grateful for those assholes. Because she had found the perfect lawyer to defend her, who successfully argued she should be allowed to take the bar exam, and then helped her pass.

Kara had reached the door, and was about to open it herself, when it swung open. A devilishly handsome man leaned forward, and gave Kara a kiss that threatened to soak her panties.

“You can be late every now and then,” Matt Murdock said with a smirk.

“Then someone might try to steal my boy toy, who totally isn’t Daredevil,” replied Kara.

“She’s right to be worried,” Kirsten McDuffie, a new hire like Kara, said, “I saw the Owl and Stilt Man prowling around outside.”

“Stilt Man?” Matt said, “I’d better watch my back.”

“Why? You’re not really Daredevil,” Kara said with a chuckle.

Since his identity had been published in a tabloid, Matt Murdock had been struggling to keep people from believing that a blind lawyer was the acrobatic vigilante known as Daredevil. Most refused to believe it, but Kara knew it was true the second she read it.

As a member of Alpha Flight, she had certainly seen weirder. Plus, the fact that they were dating now inclined Matt to confide the truth in her. Not like he could keep it from her, with abs of steel and endurance that put gym bunnies to shame.

“Totally not Daredevil,” Kirsten opinioned, “how’s your day been going? We had three appointments cancel already, if you can believe it.”

“Good, though I did have the oddest conversation and dream ever, before getting here,” Kara said, “wait, did you say three cancellations? That’s almost our entire day!”

“Except Dennis Young at four,” Kirsten replied, “good day to catch up on paper work and filing.”

“I’m already caught up,” Kara said, “fuck! What are we going to do all day?”

“Well,” Matt had a devious smile that telegraphed to Kara he was up to no good, “Kirsten wrote down an idea on a card, but being blind and not a hero, I can’t read it.”

Matt gave Kara a card. All that was written on it, was ‘Consent. All the way.’.

“Can you?”

Kara looked at the card, then to Kirsten. Her head was down, but she had an unmistakable smirk on her face and was furiously blushing.

“…what if we have a walk in?” Kara could feel her own pussy growing damp.

“I put the sign up already,” said Matt, “I’m good with my hands.”

“Don’t I know it,” Kara stood up, and prowled around her desk. Kirsten followed her with her eyes, clearly growing anxious.

Kara was glad to have Kirsten as a friend. The older woman was a second mentor in law, a great drinking buddy and all around good person. Like Matt, she never once questioned Kara’s integrity because of her powers.

And she was absolutely gorgeous. Kirsten worked out every day, and it showed. Her half Latina heritage gave her the most alluring Carmel colored skin and an almost hourglass figure with breasts that seemed just perfect for her.

Kara was glad to have Kirsten as a friend, but there were times when she was intimidated, too. Kirsten was perfect for Matt in so many ways Kara was not, and she was afraid that one time, Matt and Kirsten might realize that.

That was until, Kirsten and Kara had dinner together, one night, and Kirsten made the oddest proposal.

As it turned out, Kirsten was intrigued by Kara’s powers, and couldn’t stop thinking of kinky uses for them.

Kara would be lying if she said she hadn’t had the same ideas, but she didn’t want to be like her father. No one would ever know how many women he raped, including Kara’s own mother. Even suggesting them felt risky.

But Kara was a little bi-curious. Kirsten was an attractive woman, enough to make even the straightest woman bend, just a little.

So they reached a compromise. Kirsten would signal Kara when she was interested, and to what degree. That gave the older woman some power over Kara, until Kara snatched it all away.

Kara leaned in close to Kirsten. The woman was trembling with excitement.

“You’re horny,” Kara activated her power, “you’ve never been this horny before. But you can’t do anything about it, until you walk into Matt’s office, and pull out the fold out mattress in his couch.”

Kirsten shot up.

“Walk slow,” Kara ordered, “and when you strip, leave your panties on and cum only with permission.”

“Oh, you bitch,” Kirsten shot up, and waddled towards Matt’s office. Kara could already smell Kirsten’s musk.

Kara watched as Kirsten shook her ass, and slammed the door behind her.

“Well, hero?” Kara sauntered over to Matt, and patted his crotch. She could feel his eagerness through his pants, “ready to save the innocent woman from the big, bad villain?”

“Well, I’m no hero,” Matt winked, “but I can still do my civic duty.”

When the two stepped inside, they found Kirsten laying on Matt’s fold out couch mattress, her clothes flung about the office. The only exceptions were her bra pushed down under her breasts and she was fingering herself through her soaked panties.

“You…hah…didn’t say, I couldn’t try,” Kirsten said, “classic villain mistake!”

“She’s got you there,” Matt said, as they began to strip.

Kara took her time as she approached Kirsten. The way she was panting, struggling to cum, was the best kind of foreplay Kara could imagine. Her own pussy was moist at just the sight, and as much as she ached to ravish the woman, Kara savored her anticipation just a little more.

Kara wasn’t the monster her father was, but she found that she did have a little sadistic streak. And since she’d done this before, she knew that Kirsten wouldn’t mind.

Eventually.

Now, she just wanted to be fucked.

“Not a mistake,” Kara got down on her knees, between Kirsten’s legs, “cunning.”

Kara yanked Kirsten’s pants right off her pussy.

“Open,” Kara commanded.

“You owe me a new pair,” Kirsten chuckled, and opened her mouth.

Kara placed the damp panties in Kirsten’s mouth, and then pushed her onto her back.

“Deal,” Kara placed her pussy against Kirsten’s soaking cunt, “Matt, the rear, if you please? On the count of three…”

Matt’s strong hands spread Kara’s butt cheeks, and slammed his cock inside of her. The two lovers knew from experience, it was best to just get the first thrust over with. Other girls might like slow and careful, but Kara wasn’t other girls.

“Three!”

Kara and Kirsten’s eager cunts rubbed against one another, and the older woman squealed in delight.

“Kirsten, cum!” Kara commanded 

“Ohhmuugawd,” Kirsten was glad for the panties in her mouth, as her scream might have alerted the entire neighborhood.

Kara enjoyed Kirsten writhing under her, how their pussies slid off one another, how their hard nipples crossed one another. Matt pounding her ass created a wave of pleasure that Kara was certain was twice what Kirsten was feeling.

Not that it was a competition, of course.

“Muuuorrh!” Kirsten moaned.

“What…ugh! Kind of villain would I be,” Kara shuddered as Kirsten’s flesh run over her clit at the perfect angle, and it took her a moment to regain her train of thought, “if…I didn’t ravish you?”

“I’ll save you!” Matt slapped Kara’s ass, with a loud ‘whack!-.

“Hey!”

Matt pushed Kara aside on the mattress, onto her back and aimed his throbbing cock at her. With a grunt, he spilled his seed across her stomach.

“I don’t think you’ve ever done that to Bullseye,” Kirsten said.

“Of course not, I’m not Daredevil,” Matt replied, “but my sword of justice is still strong, if you can keep this villain occupied?”

“I’ll do my best,” Kirsten crawled atop Kara, positioning her pussy over Kara’s face. She began lapping up Matt’s cum.

Kara giggled, as she felt Matt grab her ankles, and place the tip of his cock at her throbbing pussy.

“Better hurry, hero,” Kara said, “I feel my strength ummph-!”

Kirsten smothered Kara’s face with her pussy as she moved to work on the Purple Girl’s clit.

Kara returned the favor, as Matt pounded her cunt. Each thrust was heaven, especially as Kirsten perfectly worked Kara’s clit.

If life was more perfect than this, Kara couldn’t see how.

$$$

A considerable time later, the three lawyers were laying together, entangled in one another’s arms.

“You know, when I started law school, I was thinking more Law and Order, not Ally McBeal,” Kara said.

“Well, it can’t all be depositions and subpoenas,” Matt said, “then we might actually get something done.”

“God, I can’t remember the last time I finished a case,” Kara sighed. She sat up, and looked towards the ceiling, “I’ve barely done…agh!”

Matt snapped up.

“Kara, what’s wrong?”

“Just…just a cramp,” Kara gasped, “never been so bad, before!”

“Maybe you should call it a day?” Kirsten said

“I can’t miss work because of my period…,” Kara placed her hand over her stomach. She’d never felt so bloated like this before, “I’ll…tough it…out.”

Kara tried to stand, but the world went black, and…

$$$

Kara Killgrave, daughter of the infamous Purple Man, and one time member of Alpha Flight called Purple Girl or Persuasion, groaned as her cat walked across her sore breasts.

“Damn it, Logan,” Kara groaned. She swatted her tabby at aside, “my tits already ache. Did you really have to wake me that way?”

Her cat have a pathetic response, summarized as ‘Feed me’.

Once she’d done that, Kara went about her morning routine. She had brushed, flossed and bathed. She had begun to dry off, and get dressed, when she was hit with a powerful cramp.

“Damn it, period cramps are the worst!” Kara hissed, blinking back tears.

When it passed, she checked her phone and was relieved when she saw that she had a doctor’s appointment.

Kara saw that she at least had time to get a coffee.

Rushing out the door, and to her favorite coffee shop, Kara felt a sense of relief when she saw Steve behind the counter. He waved, and went to work on her order immediately.

Kara once again rushed out the door, only this time armed with her favorite coffee. She took a sip, savoring what was to her, the best tasting coffee in the world.

She only got two gulps, before another cramp overwhelmed her.

“Ugh!” Kara stumbled, spilling her coffee onto the man in front of her.

“Oh hell,” Kara muttered, as she tried to focus past the pain. The man wore an excellently tailored three piece suit, that looked as if it might have cost several hundred dollars were it not for the cheap blot of coffee on the front, “I’m so sorry. I’ve just been having bad cramps, I know that’s not an excuse, but…”

The man simply walked past Kara, without a word.

“…what?” Kara watched as the man left, dumbfounded. Of all the reactions she expected, pure indifference was not one of them.

Still, she would take her luck where she could get it. As luck would have it, there was a Starbucks along the way.

Kara slipped inside, and ordered and received her coffee in record time.

“Not the greatest cup of Joe, but it has caffeine,” Kara sighed. She took a drink, and was actually surprised at how good it tasted, “hmm, okay, not bad. I might have to check this place out again.”

Arriving just in time, the receptionist waved her in.

“You got lucky!” the Receptionist said.

“Someone cancel?” Kara said.

“Yup, just go right in!”

Before Kara knew it, she was dressed in a white gown, her well sculpted ass hanging out the back, and sitting on an examination table as she spoke with her physician, a one Dr. Jeanne Masters.

“Tell me, how have you been since your last appointment?” Dr. Masters asked.

“I’ve been having these cramps,” Kara said, “worst PMS that I can remember in a long time.”

“Hmm, the program must not be working correctly,” Dr. Masters said, “I think we’ll give this program one last try before we go natural.”

“Natural?” Kara raised an eyebrow, “what do you mean?”

“Sorry,” Dr. Masters replied, “simply thinking out loud. I’ll prescribe something tomorrow. Any other issues?”

Kara looked at Dr. Masters oddly. Kara knew when she was being given the brush off, and didn’t appreciate it from her doctor, of all people.

“…no,” Kara said, already making a mental note to find another doctor.

Kara left, somewhat annoyed. She had never felt cramps like this before, and her God damn doctor was blowing her off.

Still gritting her teeth, Kara called an Uber, not watching to trust the subway to get here where she wanted to be on time.

“Where to?” he asked, as Kara got in the back seat.

Kara produced her business card, and handed it to him.

“There’s the address,” Kara said with a cocky smile. She loved the fact that she had business cards with her work address on them. It was a geeky thing, but handing those out, even to an Uber driver, made her feel right a real professional.

“Seat belts, please?” he said, “I happen to know a short cut, we’ll be there in no time.”

“Thanks,” Kara said. Then, suddenly, her eyes felt heavy, “Damn it, caffeine crash already. It okay if I take a quick nap back here?”

“Sure thing, we should be there in about twenty.”

“Perfect,” Kara sighed, as she nodded off.

$$$

Every tear Kara wept, the LMD raping her mouth wiped away.

She had been trapped between the two LMDs for hours. At some point, she had passed out, but they hadn’t stopped. She was utterly exhausted, and her pussy and ass felt as if they were on fire. Her mouth was almost dry, and still it was being plundered.

But she didn’t remember passing out.

She had only known, because when she awoke, still in the midst of being raped, still being violated, the floor around her had been covered in stand up clocks.

Some were digital, some were manual. But all displayed the exact same thing, and gave the time right down to the second. Every time Kara tried to close her eyes, to let this all fade into just a painful blur, the cock in her snatch became electric.

The first time, Kara’s scream was loud enough to be heard with the cock in her mouth. The LMDs stopped entirely

That was how Kara knew she’s been raped for at least five hours, twenty one minutes and counting. Because she had seen every second tick by.

“Enough,” said a voice.

The LMDs stopped cold. Though they still held Kara firmly between them, they had at least stopped pounding holes that felt like burning wounds.

“Thuukyou, thuuku,” Kara said, with the artificial cock still in her mouth.

“Meal time,” said the voice.

Kara gagged, as the cock in her mouth shot a spray of water down her throat. It backed up immediately, and came spilling out, and she coughed and bucked.

As that happened, Kara felt the cocks in her pussy and ass, begin spraying something into her. Both holes were quickly filled to capacity, though the cool fluid did ease Kara’s pain somewhat.

She remembered reading somewhere that anal issue had the ability to quickly absorb nutrients and liquids.

A horrifying thought filled Kara. The things raping her were robots, modified for this express purpose. So long as they used their cocks to deliver water and vitamins, they could keep her like this, rape meat to be fucked, for the rest of her life.

The thought filled Kara with such dread and despair that she never thought to question what was being pumped into her cunt. 

$$$

“Ma’am?”

Kara’s eyes snapped open.

“We’re here,” he said.

“Thanks,” Kara shook her head. She opened the door and stepped out, trying to forget her little nightmare, and how real it felt.

Only when Kara was at the top of the stairs did she realize that she hadn’t paid her Uber driver.

“App must have taken care of it,” Kara said, half convinced.

Kara opened the door, to Matt Murdock planting a surprise kiss on her lips.

“Hmm,” Matt smiled, “nice lipstick today.”

“…thank you,” Kara said, still somewhat stunned, “what if it’d been Foggy at the door?”

“Then he might have had a heart attack,” Matt said. He began unbuttoning his shirt, “we have the office to ourselves for at least the next four hours. What say we have some fun with it?”

“Exactly what the doctor ordered,” Kara said, without thinking.

“Exactly,” Kara sighed, as Matt began kissing her between her breasts, “wait…that didn’t happen. Did it?”

“Did what happen?”

Kara pushed Matt away.

“Dr. Masters recommended sex for my cramps yesterday, but I saw her earlier today,” Kara said.

“Are you sure?” Matt said.

“I think so, but how-”

Before Kara could say another word, a cramp shot through her life a knife, and her world went black.

$$$

_Don’twakeupdon’twakeupdon’twakeup_

Kara found herself bathed in a red light once more. Only this time, there was another woman with her. She was on her knees, her back to Kara, shaking back and forth.

“Hey, what’s happening?” Kara took a step towards her, but the distance between them remained the same. She took several more steps, but not one brought her any closer to the woman “hey, can you hear me?”

Kara reached out but still the gulf between them, less than two feet yet so far, remained.

_Don’twakeupdon’twakeupdon’twakeup_

It took Kara a second to realize that the woman wasn’t shaking, but sobbing. And then Kara realized something more disturbing…

$$$

Kara Killgrave, daughter of the infamous Purple Man, and one time member of Alpha Flight called Purple Girl or Persuasion, groaned as her cat walked across her sore breasts.

“Damn it, Logan,” Kara groaned. She swatted her tabby at aside, “my tits are already aching. Did you really have to wake me that way?”

Kara sat up, then paused.

“Wait,” Kara grew angry. The last vestiges of her dream remained, just close enough to her conscious, “I’ve done this before.”

Kara was on her feet in seconds, infuriated.

“Dream Queen?” Kara shouted, “Master? Whoever it is, you better get the hell out of my head, and…!”

Kara doubled over, as another cramp stabbed through her.

But when she looked up, she saw her apartment, and everything around her, beginning to fade into white.

“I’m sorry.”

Kara spun around, and saw Dr. Masters standing behind her. The young doctor had her hands crossed behind her back, and almost looked sympathetic.

“What did you do?” Kara snapped, “where am I?”

“Right now?” Dr. Masters said, “inside your own mind. You were in a specially designed loop, created so that you could live the same fulfilling day over and over.”

“Why, you bitch?” Kara could hardly believe how blithe Dr. Masters was being about all this, trapping her in this nightmare.

“To keep you docile,” Dr. Masters replied, “it’s worked for us in the past, but because the program works in concert with your mind, issues can arise. Every now and then, conflict builds in your subconscious, the desire and yet fear of freedom, and that requires that I bring you out of the scenario. Think of it as clearing a browser.”

“I’ll kill you!”

Kara lunged for Dr. Masters, only to pass through like a ghost.

“As I explained, this is happening only in your mind,” explained Dr. Masters, “I’m going to bring you back to reality in a moment. I suggest you brace yourself, reality will be a little jarring.”

“I’ll kill you!” Kara screamed again, and then suddenly began to feel as if she were falling, “I’ll kill you, you…

Kara’s eyes snapped open.

“…bitch!”

Before Kara had even begun to process that she was back in the real world, she felt a sharp stab of pain shoot through her entire body.

Reeling from the pain and shock of it all, and realizing that it somehow felt familiar, it took Kara a moment to assess her situation. And when she finally gathered her wits, Kara was beyond horrified.

She found herself in a surgical room, arms bound at her side, with her legs spread and in stirrups. She looked down at her own swollen belly, and wept in terror as she saw that she was pregnant, and realized that the pain that she had felt before weren’t cramps.

They were contractions.

Kara turned her head, and saw three children swaddled in blankets, sleeping peacefully. Two men and one woman stood at the end only a few feet away, completely unmoving.

“Hey!” Kara reflexively activated the mental trigger for her pheromones, “help me, now!”

The three remained unmoving.

“Release me!” Kara said again, fear and anger swelling inside of her.

“Your powers won’t work on them.”

Kara snapped her head to the side as Dr. Masters entered the room. She was examining a digital pad with a bored expression on her face.

“Those are standard issue Shield medical emergency life model decoys,” Dr. Masters explained, “they’re programmed only to interact to perform medical procedures. Social interaction software interfered with their medical programming.”

“You!” Kara snarled. She summoned every ounce of willpower she had and forced it through her powers, “release me. Then tear your eyes out!”

Kara watched as Dr. Masters froze, her expression unreadable.

“I don’t know why you always think that will work,” Dr. Masters observed.

“You bitch,” Kara wept, “breeding me like an animal, I’ll kill you…agh!”

Kara screamed as another contraction overwhelmed her.

“You’ll be ready to deliver another daughter soon,” Dr. Masters said, “obey the doctors when they tell you to push, and listen to your instincts. This will all be over soon.”

“How long have I been here?” Kara demanded. She looked at Dr. Masters, and then observed a window to another room just past the impossible young doctor. 

The room was covered in metal panels, like countless labs Kara had seen before. But it was what was in the middle that terrified the young woman.

Hanging from a wire leading to the ceiling, it was like a metal skeleton with dozens of metal wires on every bone. The wires protruded over the skeleton in a loop, and Kara knew deep down that she recognized the contraption.

“…why are you doing this to me?” Kara felt her chest tighten, and feared the answer almost as much as she feared the ignorance, “breeding me like an animal…?”

“Always the same questions,” Dr. Masters sighed, annoyed, “simply put, I’m harvesting you. Your sweat, vaginal fluid, urine and breast milk all contain important elements of the powerful mind control pheromone you produce naturally. The stem cells that come from the umbilical cords are especially useful to my work.”

“I’m just a cow to you?” Kara said, shell-shocked.

“Not at all,” Dr. Masters replied, “most cows are slaughtered for meat. You are a resource, one that I intend to exploit indefinitely.”

Kara looked down at her swollen stomach, “How long have I been here?”

“Not as long as you might think,” Dr. Masters replied, “you are like your father in many ways. I found a way to imbue you with his healing factor, and direct it towards childbirth. From conception to birth only takes roughly twenty days.”

Kara felt lightheaded, but forced herself to speak again.

“My friends…”

“Don’t even know you’re missing,” Dr. Masters replied, “they think you have a comfortable job in intelligence, interrogating suspected terrorists. And yes, you will willingly get back in that horrid contraption like a good ‘barn animal’, when you are done here.”

Dr. Masters looked Kara in the eyes, and crooked her head.

“I know your attempts at defiance backwards and forward. I know what you were going to say next, and I know how to convince you,” Dr. Masters turned her digital pad around, and tapped the video.

“Hey, you,” Kara saw herself in the video, trembling, fighting back tears, “it’s me, us. I know this is a lot to take, but trust me, you want to go back in. Please, please, go back in.”

Kara shook in fear, but still had some shreds of courage left.

“This is a lie!”

Dr. Masters simply nodded down at the video.

“…you wish Mr. Madison had been your true dad,” the video continued, “you hate that you ruined Northstar’s career and masturbated with a wax candle while thinking of Thor. It’s me, you, us. You have to listen, please!

If you fight back, she’ll still lock us back up in that thing. But she won’t put us under. You’ll just be hanging there, twenty four hours a day, completely isolated, as she…”

The video Kara placed a hand over her mouth to compose herself. 

“An entire pregnancy,” Kara said, softly, “that’s how long she left me…us there. With no company, no distractions, nothing other than the children growing inside of me. It was unbearable, I don’t know how I survived. She promised to erase my, our memory, if I made this video.”

Kara watched herself breaking down in tears.

“Just do what she says, please!”

Dr. Masters paused the video.

“I thought I knew what monsters were,” Kara wept, “my father, the Great Beasts. But you? You’re worse than any of them.”

“You are welcome to that opinion, so long as you cooperate,” Dr. Masters said, “but you have business to complete, first.”

No sooner had Dr. Masters said that, then Kara felt the agony of another contraction. Two of the LMD doctors took up position at one end, while another began dabbing her forehead.

Kara realized that the damned machine was colleting her sweat.

“Push,” droned the LMD at the end of her birth canal.

“I suggest you listen,” Dr. Masters said, “I’d rather not resort to C-section if it can be avoided.”

“I don’t know what to do!” Kara wept.

“Your body does,” Dr. Masters replied, “you’ve done this before. Simply trust your instincts.”

Kara, against her better judgment, listened, and began pushing.

“To answer the question I know you will ask,” Dr. Masters said, “I’ve arranged for your children to be adopted by wealthy, childless couples who have no idea of the children’s lineage. I’ve modified the DNA of your offspring so that their powers are only activated when I so choose.”

Kara screamed as another contraction struck, and Dr. Masters paused for a moment before continuing.

“As it so happens, your children are uniquely vulnerable to your chemical manipulation. With little prodding, it will be simplicity to guide them to careers of my choosing.”

“Pawns,” Kara growled, as she felt her next child coming.

“Over simplifying, but yes,” Dr. Masters said, “regardless, I plan for them to have happy and full lives until such time I need them. A time which may never come. Take some comfort in that. Now push.”

Kara obeyed, even as despair gripped her chest. She took in the pain and agony of childbirth, if only to allow it to wash away all other thoughts.

But she was pulled back to the real world, when she heard the cries of her daughter.

“Excellent job,” Dr. Masters said, as the LMDs took the child.

“…can I hold her?” Kara said, though she didn’t know where the thought had come from. She never thought of herself as too maternal, but it still pained her t see a child of her flesh just carried away.

“No,” Dr. Masters said, “the last time you held one of your children, I had to make that video I showed you earlier. You have one more child to deliver, then you need to go back in your harness.”

Kara wanted to object, but another contraction struck her.

The next birth took half an hour, and it was a son this time.

Kara looked at her children, five in all and realized how different they were. Of her two daughters, one was Asian, the other African. Her three sons had blond, brown and red hair. At first glance, no one would have taken them to be siblings.

“Now that your work is finished, it’s time for you to go home,” Dr. Masters tapped a command in her consul, and Kara’s restraints opened themselves.

“I just gave birth,” Kara begged, “please, just let me rest.”

“As I stated, I gave you your father’s healing abilities,” Dr. Masters said, “and the last several times I gave you time to rest, you became annoyingly defiant. So no. Stand up, strip then follow me into the next room, or when I return you to the virtual world, it will be an unending hell that will make you wish you were back here.”

Kara wished she were braved, but she wasn’t. Deep in her bones, she knew the power this woman held over her. Every instinct in her head was telling her to obey. 

Kara stepped down gingerly, and took off the robe. She willed herself not to look at her children, and followed Dr. Masters into the next room. She felt an odd sensation, and rubbed the right side of her head, only to be horrified when she felt smooth metal the size of a nickel.

“Oh God, what did you do to me?” Kara felt the nubs on both sides of her head.

“Those nodes lead directly to your brain,” Dr. Masters explained, “they allow me to input your sensory loop much smoother than past devises.”

Dr. Masters swept her hand towards the skeletal rig Kara had seen earlier.

“Step inside, please.”

Kara trembled, looking at what had been her home and prison for God only knew how long.

Her first instinct was to fight, to show this bitch the movies she’d learned in Alpha Flight. Even though she had just given birth, Kara felt strong enough for at least one tussle.

But then she considered, wouldn’t she have tried that before? Dr. Masters regarded her with distain, and seemed to be in better shape than Kara herself. 

“I won’t warn you again,” Dr. Masters said, “I have other work to do today. Get into the rig. Now.”

Kara began weeping, and stepped into the devise. She observed that what she thought of as bones were actually flat, smooth bits of metal that ran the length of actual bone. The horrid machine took up a position behind Kara, placing itself all around her, the metal loops opening wide, like the mouth of a jungle predator.

“We’ll start with the left arm,” Dr. Masters said.

Clickclikclikclik!

Kara watched as the metal loops wrapped themselves around her left arm in a blink, from her shoulder to every joint in her fingers.

“Good, good,” Dr. Masters said, “testing control.”

Kara was shocked as she raised her left hand, and flipped Dr. Masters the bird.

“A small concession on my part,” Dr. Masters smiled.

Whatever little humor to be had, was lost on Kara. She could still feel her left arm, but it refused to obey her. She tried to wiggle her pinkie, or twitch her thumb, but her own limb had become something foreign.

“Applying the right arm.”

Clickclikclik

Once again, Kara lost control of another limb. She could still feel it moving, but it had a mind of its own.

Kara slumped as the rig was secured around her. Soon, her entire body was encased, slips of purple skin barely visible through bands of silver. Once she was fully entangled, the rig lifted several inches into the air, leaving Kara dangling like a fish.

“I’m almost ready to put you back under,” Dr. Masters said. She tapped her consul, and several tubes descended from the ceiling.

Kara’s hands, without her command, reached out and grabbed two tubes. She applied them over her breasts, and felt suction immediately. Breast milk poured from her nipples, and flowed straight up.

“Ugh!”

Kara grunted as Dr. Masters inserted a tube first into her cunt, and then into her ass.

“Be gentle,” Kara pleaded.

“You won’t remember this in a moment,” Dr. Masters said, “I’m going to put you under before I insert your feeding tube and catheters, as a reward for your good behavior. Do you have any modifications you’d like made to the program?”

“I…”

“And don’t say more than one day,” Dr. Masters interrupted, “a one day loop is ideal for many reasons.”

“…married,” Kara said, finally, “I want to be married to Daredevil.”

“Easily handled,” Dr. Masters said, “don’t worry, the program is learning and adapting, and you’ve begun to accept it more. Soon, I’ll no longer have to bring you out of the loop at all.”

Those words might have frightened Kara, if she’d truly heard them. But instead, Kara had already begun to feel herself gently falling, until…

“Honey?”

Kara Killgrave opened her eyes, meeting the wonderful green eyes of Matt Murdock.

No, Kara reminded herself. Kara Murdock.

“Hey baby,” Kara brushed Matt’s baby smooth face, “I don’t know about you, but I’m in the mood for a quickie. You?”

$$$

Dr. Masters took a moment to observe Kara, to see how she was reintegrating back into her virtual world.

Kara was on her hands and knees, but suspended several feet in the air by her rig. She gasped and moaned as her cunt was stimulated. She had begun to sweet, but tiny pores in the rig absorbed it without missing a beat.

After a while, Dr. Masters decided she was satisfied, and went about her There was still so much work to be done.

And other prisoners to address. 


End file.
